This invention relates generally to a miniature motor with a frequency generator, for example, that for use for driving small tape recorders , and more particularly to a miniature motor with a frequency generator having good frequency characteristics and a high output, in which the size of the motor is prevented from being increased by making effective use of a space for accommodating the frequency generator.